The present invention relates to an anti-theft system for valuables in a container while being transported over a given short path or distance, and, more specially, in the form of a money bag between a banksafe and a waiting money transporter, having an apparatus for marking or destruction of the valuables in the container and/or giving an alarm signal in the case of any attempt at theft.
The transport of banknotes or other valuables is undertaken presently using special-purpose vehicles having a great number of security systems. Furthermore the custody of the valuables, such as banknotes and the like, and the filling up and emptying of the transport containers takes place in rooms with a full range of security measures.
However, in the chain of such security measures there is the weak link in the part of the transport process for taking the filled containers out of the rooms in which they are filled to the transport vehicle and taking the containers, before emptying, from the transport vehicle into the room in which they are emptied. In this part of the transport path, security is completely in the hand of human beings, that is to say the messengers responsible for handling the transport containers at this stage. While it is true that the transport containers used are designed for making the valuables in them useless by marking them or by destruction in the case of attack, and furthermore they are designed for giving an alarm signal, the putting into operation of these security system in the transport containers has to be undertaken by the messenger or guard so that there is the danger of such an alarm signal not being given because of a hold-up, of blackmail or because of a conspiracy.